


[Podfic] Shiplap

by RsCreighton



Series: Birthday Podfics 2016 [14]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Home Improvement, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: If Sidney weren’t facing an unexpected total rewire, he would be really tempted to jump Geno, right there.
(A Fixer Upper AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shiplap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755999) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> late birthday podfic lol I meant to post yesterday and Thursday but RL kicked my butt so here are the four podfics I meant to post then xD thats it tho, ya'll End of birthday podfic for 2016!! :D
> 
> Thanks to thehoyden for having blanket permission! <3

**Length:**   26:10  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Shiplap.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Shiplap.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
